


Get Equipped with Love

by peppyk



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppyk/pseuds/peppyk
Summary: In this story packed full of romance, ALL the robot masters fall in love with me and fight for my love. I date a couple of them, but only one can win my heart in the end. Find out exactly who will be the lucky robot master in this incredible journey.





	Get Equipped with Love

**Author's Note:**

> YES I REALLY AM WRITING THIS! HARK IT PLEASE! THANK YOU, FOR CLICKING! AND GOOD NIGHT!

It was 4:20 PM. Rays of light from the sun of the sky warmed Quick Man’s face, and he sighed. He was so in love with his amazing girlfriend, peppyk. Today they were holding hands and sitting in the park. He was so blessed to be in love on this lovely afternoon in spring.

The clouds shifted over to hide the sun, but it was okay. The emotions flowing in his robotic heart kept him warm enough for the both of them.

“peppyk,” said Quick Man.

“Yeah baby?” said peppyk as she turned to him, her love for him evident in her eyes, though he could not see because of her sunglasses.

“I love you so much,” he said with a sexy smile as his teeth shone so brightly because every night he brushed his teeth with Colgate toothpaste recommended by 4 out of 5 dentists.

“I love you too,” peppyk said, blushing because she was telling the truth.

However, all was not well in the Mega Man universe. There was someone hiding in the bushes... spying on this lovely couple!

It was...... Crash Man!

“Grr,” he said as he watched the two flirt with each other, the drills he had in place of hands whirring. “I can’t stand that Quick Man. I can’t stand him at all! Every day he goes out with his new girlfriend and leaves me alone in Wily’s HQ and every day I’m so lonely! I wish he would just spend some time with me instead or something.”

Flash Man was there too, standing behind him in plain sight. His arms were crossed in disapproval of Crash Man’s bad habit of spying on his friends. “You know if you’re lonely, you can always hang out with me if you want, Crashy...” he told him. 

“Don’t call me that, piss head,” said Crash Man. “I need a plan. I need to get that girl away from him and I need Quick Man back in my arms!”

“I think you’re jealous,” Flash told him. “Just let Quick hang out with who he wants to. Come on, stop obsessing over this.” He reached out and touched Crash Man’s shoulder. “It’s not healthy. He just wants to spend time with his human girlfriend... You know humans die, right? Let’s give him some space right now.” he said.

Crash whipped around as Flash Man touched him and glared at him. But his features softened. “Yeah...” he said, considering Flash’s words. “I guess you’re right.. Ugh.” He stole one last glance at the couple that miraculously had not noticed either of them, and then stood up. “Who is that girl, anyway?” Despite spying on her and Quick Man all the time, he had never seen her up close.

“peppyk? No clue. Quick just told me they ran into each other at McDonalds,” Flash Man informed him.

“Eww, why was Quick Man at McDonalds?!?!” Crash Man shouted disgustedly. Unfortunately his outburst was so loud that the robot master and human teenager both heard him.

“Flash? Crash??” Quick Man yelled. “Are you spying on me and my girlfriend?!!” He ran over quick as hell, and peppyk came after him just to get a good look at the other robot masters.

“Oh, hey Quick,” Flash said coolly. His arm now slung around Crash Man’s shoulder, he pulled him closer and smirked. “Crashy and I were just thinking of inviting you two to lunch at Wendy’s.” He thoiught he was so cool because he knew the names of lots of fast food restaurants despite never eating at any in his life.

“Hmm,” said Quick Man. He didn’t really believe Flash Man but he nodded anyway because he didn’t want to start any shit in front of his girlfriend. “Alright,” he said. “But you know, it’s like 4:30 now. It’s dinner time by now. Get in touch with the world, Flash Man!”

“Oh!” Flash Man blushed. “I meant to say dinner. Heh Heh...”

“Dork,” Quick Man said.

“Call me that again and I’ll use my Time Stopper,” Flash Man shouted angrily, raising his buster.

The two continued to argue. Meanwhile, Crash Man had not heard a single word any of them had said because he felt as if Flash Man had already used his Time Stopper and frozen him in one moment. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Quick’s girlfriend. Before now he had not quite understood the appeal of humans, preferring to check out other robots, but now, he finally knew. Standing in front of him was the most mesmerizing human he had ever seen in his shitty life. Her arms were crossed as she totally ignored him and watched the others bicker. She was shorter than him, even though he was like the 3rd shortest robot in his line. On her face lined by shitty-looking medium-length dark hair was a pair of cheap looking sunglasses that hid her eyes away from the world, but he felt that if she would ever take them off there would be not eyes underneath, but universes. She was so cute!!!!! Tears came to his eyes.

peppyk finally noticed Crash Man staring and began to stare back at him. They stared at each other for like a minute, both unblinking before Quick Man took notice of them.

“Crash Man, the fuck? You eyeing my girlfriend?” Quick roared.

“Ah- Um, um,” Crash Man stuttered, his processors all jumbled and crap, unable to form words after gazing at this girl’s pretty face for so long. He turned his eyes to Quick Man’s disappointed face and panicked. “No, no way why would I want to look at her pep- your girlfriend looks like, piss!” he said quickly.  _ Why did I say that? She is going to hate me, _ he lamented.

“Thanks,” peppyk said nonchalantly.

Quick Man sighed. “I thought you’d be more mature about this, Crash Man. But I was wrong. You’re worse than a turtle... and you know how much I hate turtles!” He turned to peppyk. “Come on, pep. Let’s leave before Crash Man’s jealousy makes me rust.”

peppyk seemed to find his words amusing, but she didn’t reply to him. “Nice meeting you guys!” she said cheerfully to Crash and Flash before turning and going off with Quick Man. Crash Man reached out his arm toward her as she left, but she did not look back at him. He sighed dejectedly.

Flash Man had been watching the whole time. He knew exaclty what was going on.

“You like her, huh?” he said.

“No way,” Crash shouted, blushing madly. He looked up at Flash Man indignantly, and ran away. Flash sighed and began to walk after him, knowing that he’d just admit the truth to him soon enough anyway. That was the kind of robot that Crash Man was.

Hidden in the bushes, farther away from everyone else that had been in the park, a couple of leaves rustled as two figures crawled out from the underbrush. Crash Man wasn’t the only one spying around that day.

“Things aren’t looking good for you,” one said to the other, his voice low and smooth. “It seems you have another contender...”

“Darn it, Snake Man,” the other one said. He brushed leaves, Search Snakes, and little caterpillars off of his body with his hands. “Who is it?”

“It wass Crash Man,” Snake Man hissed. Tiny Search Snakes slithered all around him. It was very cute, if you like snakes. “Acting like a complete dingus as usual. I doubt you have anything to worry about,” he assured his companion with a smirk.  _ Not from him, anyway... _

“Good. Thanks for helping me as usual, Snake... I’ll have peppyk back in my arms in no time.” The other person smirked.

Snake Man did not reply immediately, instead picking up the Search Snake that had just returned from watching everyone else, and petting it lightly. He turned his gaze to the robot standing triumphant before him, scarlet eyes hidden yet gleaming within the shadows of his extended helmet. “Anything for a dear friend,” he said.


End file.
